


.Scientia potestas est.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Series: Octopath Traveler (scènes coupées) [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cyrus le Nerd, F/M, Gen, M/M, Therion n'y va pas de main morte, are these compliments? maybe, ces deux-là ne peuvent pas discuter correctement, clash à octopath, durant leur jeunesse, how to deal with "prior to story", l'art d'exploiter les vides scénaristiques, les discussions foireuses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Après un combat mouvementé, Cyrus et Therion amorcent une conversation qui les entraînera des années en arrière, sur les hauteurs du Belvédère, quand ils ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre. Mais il est des souvenirs qu'il ne fait pas toujours bon se rappeler...





	.Scientia potestas est.

D'un coup de dents il sectionna le ruban de gaze qu'il venait d'enrouler autour de son bras avant d'en nouer agilement l'extrémité à travers son bandage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y paraisse rien, à peine un halo verdâtre – nuance peu ragoûtante du baume d'Alfyn – sur le côté extérieur, à l'emplacement de la plaie. Le Voleur s'était montré si dextre, si rapide et si imperturbable pendant ses soins qu'à l'évidence la liste de ses blessures passées se déroulait sur des lieues, et Cyrus du coin de l'œil l'observait comme s'il assistait à un cours de médecine académique, bien que ces gestes-là n'aient rien de rigoureusement scolaire. Au contraire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fascinait l'Érudit ; ne possédant aucun manuel d'aucune sorte, sans doute incapable de différencier l'épiderme du derme de l'hypoderme des muscles sous-jacents de la cartographie des nerfs autour des tendons et de toutes ces choses de l'anatomie, Therion opérait à vue et à sang, commandé semble-t-il par la seule expérience de ses douleurs anciennes. Il savait la juste pression à exercer pour contenir ses veines sans les contraindre, la nécessité de laver l'entaille des poussières et des gravillons, la quantité idoine d'onguent à y appliquer – celui de l'Apothicaire étant d'une efficience étonnante. Et tout cela, sans jamais avoir lu ne serait-ce qu'une ligne.  
Remarquable.

Une telle admiration n'avait cependant pas échappé au garçon de Graben, qui loin d'en éprouver de la fierté finit par lancer un regard houleux à son coéquipier par-dessous le nuage de sa frange.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse à c'point ?  
– Oh, rien moins que la manière que vous avez de vous panser. Si vous me permettez, vous faites incontestablement preuve d'un grand talent quant à l'art de la ligature et vous m'en voyez fort impressionné. »  
_Pourquoi j'oublie toujours de ne pas lui poser de questions, déjà ?_ songea Therion à défaut de pouvoir esquiver le laïus. Et la chaleur gênée sur ses joues qu'il refroidit d'un mouvement de tête, comme le refus d'en écouter davantage :  
– J'me blesserais moins si les types censés couvrir mes arrières arrêtaient d'garder leurs distances pour pas s'faire mal. »  
L'agacement palpable dans sa propre voix ne l'étonna guère, même s'il aurait souhaité le réprimer. Cyrus avait ce don unique entre tous de le contrarier rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, outre le fait de transformer chacun des compliments qu'il pouvait lui offrir en un merveilleux suicide relationnel – et ce, avec une déconcertante naïveté –, à moins que ce ne fut l'œuvre d'une sournoiserie cent fois trop subtile pour que le Voleur en décèle les arcanes, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. L'attitude de l'Érudit, pour insupportable qu'elle fût, éclatait d'une sincérité qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas encore appris à tolérer. Il sentit d'ailleurs sa contrariété grimper d'un cran quand  
« Ce reproche de votre part est légitime, bien que vous attachiez à ces conséquences déplorables une cause qui n'y est aucunement liée : vif comme vous l'êtes, il nous est difficile de vous suivre ou même de lancer un blizzard qui ne risque pas de vous geler autant que les monstres qu'il cible. Comprenez-m...  
– T'fatigue pas, j'ai compris, trancha Therion avec une grimace. Tu t'cherches des excuses pour c'que t'as rien d'un combattant et qu'tu maîtrises pas tes sorts. Assume. J'serai pas le prétexte à tes incompétences »  
Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de poser son point que Cyrus avait déjà levé le sien en un geste résolu :  
« Je sais parfaitement manier ma magie ! Et je sais aussi analyser les situations qui la requièrent ou non ! C'est un des nombreux avantages que procure le savoir théorique : définir le danger pour l'anticiper ou l'éviter selon les nécessités. Il n'y a rien d'incompétent là-dedans ! »  
C'était la première fois que le brigand entendait le professeur hausser le ton – en dehors de ses exaltations offensives, bien entendu, lorsqu'il commandait aux brasiers de terrasser ses ennemis ou que le fracas de la foudre ne parvenait pas à couvrir le son de sa voix – et il en fut plus intéressé que surpris, parce qu'il devina aussitôt qu'il avait éraflé une sensibilité chez l'Érudit, une susceptibilité, même, qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'il l'égratigne davantage.  
« N'importe quel gosse sait c'qui est dangereux pour lui ; c'est de l'instinct, pas d'l'enseignement. T'auras beau lire tous les manuels de guerre au monde, tu s'ras perdu sur le champ d'bataille si t'y as jamais mis l'pied.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire, Therion ? Que je ne vaux pas mieux comme coéquipier qu'un môme ? Que je ne vous suis d'aucune aide ?! »  
Il cria presque cette ultime sentence, l'œil brillant d'une souffrance que Therion n'avait pas prédite et qui les figèrent soudain tous deux, le premier par remords de s'être laissé emporter, le second pour ne pas savoir comment réagir à ce qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, parce qu'il s'était attendu à quelque réplique à l'exception de celle-là. Il avait cru en effet, avec cette ignorance propre aux frondeurs, que les ébranlements intérieurs de Cyrus tenaient à sa trop grande confiance dans les lettres et l'intellect, qu'il suffisait de relativiser ses talents pour le piquer au vif ou de pointer ses lacunes pour toucher à son orgueil d'homme cultivé. Mais. Ces mêmes mots trahissaient une insécurité que le Voleur ne lui aurait guère prêtée, une sorte d'angoisse face à une supposée inutilité qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilée jusqu'à lors et tout entière dirigée vers son cadet, dans ce vous qui n'impliquait ni H'aanit ni Olberic ni Tressa ni aucun autre de leurs comparses, un vous juste pour lui – et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi maintenant pourquoi si fort pourquoi si brutal ?  
L'espace d'une hésitation il n'y eut plus entre eux que les bruits de la nuit et le murmure désarmé de leur regard, la stupeur d'avoir effleuré un silence trop longtemps contenu.

« C'est pas c'que j'insinuais... reprit finalement Therion après avoir relâché un soupir, frotté ses cervicales et cherché en vain aux alentours une issue à ce malaise ambiant. J'veux dire...  
– Ne gâchez pas votre souffle, je comprends ce que vous essayez d'exprimer : vivez avec votre corps et non pas seulement avec votre esprit ? »  
La voix de l'Érudit avait retrouvé son flegme habituel ; son attention en revanche semblait toujours dispersée, comme retenue ailleurs, sans que son interlocuteur ne sût déterminer où ni quand, mais il aurait voulu l'interroger qu'il ne s'en sentit plus le droit et se contenta d'acquiescer – au fond, ce n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il pensait.  
« Ouais, qu'que chose dans l'genre. Sentir avec vos os, pas qu'avec vot' tête.  
– Et la perdre bêtement ? Très peu pour moi. Les paroles et les lettres font d'excellentes armes à qui sait les manier, n'en déplaise à vos principes.  
– Mes principes sont qu'les ciseaux auront toujours raison du papier. C't'une loi universelle.  
– C'est bien la seule qui soit de votre côté...  
– La seule qu'est infaillible, surtout, coupa le Voleur, une pointe d'amertume transperçant sa gorge.  
– Votre métier ne joue pas en votre faveur sur ce plan, il est vrai. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que la justice a fauté une fois qu'elle est définitivement condamnable ; l'indulgence qu'elle aurait dû vous octroyer à l'époque est aussi valable pour elle, ne croyez-vous pas ? »  
L'allusion troubla net l'iris du garçon, qui perdit brusquement le vif qui l'allumait un instant auparavant. Or, si Cyrus était convaincu qu'ils partageaient la même perspective sur l'épisode auquel il faisait allusion, il n'en fut plus aussi certain en remarquant que son propos n'avait inspiré nulle connivence ni prise de recul chez le chapardeur, mais juste de la colère. De la pure colère, d'un noir de flamme, dirigée contre ce dépositaire du savoir – trait pour trait identique à tous ces tribuns qui l'avaient accusé, jugé puis jeté dans les geôles d'une obscure bourgade à douze ans à peine pour qu'il y croupît jusqu'à sa maturité. En une réminiscence, peut-être deux, ses mâchoires s'étaient resserrées jusqu'à ne laisser franchir qu'un crachat plus rauque qu'une insulte.  
« 'Cause pas de c'que tu sais pas. »  
Lui qui n'était pas présent à l'époque des faits, dont l'existence même n'était pas encore concevable, lui qui devait être bien sagement assis à son pupitre de l'Académie ou flânant dans les rues de Diguedin manuels sous le bras lorsque l'apprenti criminel tentait d'échapper à la garde, lui qui avait appris la géographie et la musique quand l'adolescent avait appris les roueries et la rapine – de quel droit se permettrait-il de critiquer ainsi sa vision du monde ? D'autant qu'il n'était pas censé connaître cette erreur du passé. En face, l'Érudit baissa les yeux où plana une ombre triste, noua ses phalanges, décroisa les jambes avant d'objecter :  
« C'est bien parce que je le sais que je peux en parler. J'étais là. »

 

*

*    *

 

Parmi la pléthore de traditions scolastiques, la plus appréciée des élèves reste indétrônable le voyage de fin d'études, lors duquel chaque apprenant est envoyé dans la ville de son choix afin d'y compléter sa formation et d'y confronter ses recherches auprès des savants de la région ; les géologues se font donc une joie d'explorer Rochaven, les biologistes crèchent à S'warkii, les théologiens réussissent à Don-des-flammes et les indécis se disputent Ruisseclair ou rebroussent chemin à Guet-des-rocs pour devenir bretteurs. Cyrus était prédisposé à la dernière catégorie, bien que ce ne fût pas par incertitude, loin de là. Spécialiste de l'histoire d'Orsterra, son domaine de connaissance aurait trouvé à s'épanouir partout, quel que soit le territoire ; or, cet avantage se transformait en inconvénient à ces yeux, car son champ d'expertise se serait trouvé étréci en fonction de son lieu d'investigation – étroitesse à laquelle il ne pouvait se résigner. Il aurait voulu étudier au gré de ses villégiatures pour ne rien occulter des particularités historiographiques du continent, fragmenter son voyage et l'étendre à l'infini en vue de circonscrire dans son intégralité le récit du monde, faisant par là-même écho au sien. Cyrus voyait plus grand, plus loin qu'aucun autre de ses camarades. Et pour cette incroyable ambition, en récompense de ce formidable engouement pour les sciences humaines, ses professeurs décidèrent de l'envoyer à Creuse-pic.

Le désenchantement fut violent. L'injustice, totale. Il n'en nourrit néanmoins aucune rancune superflue, puisque ainsi isolé du monde – et donc de quiconque qui pût l'interdire d'étudier selon son plaisir – il eut le loisir de disserter tout son saoul au fil d'interminables rapports absolument indigestes, ampoulés à l'excès, bouffis d'emphase et de détails insignifiants au sujet de la synergie architecturale en lien avec les migrations depuis le Littoral pendant l'ancienne ère, entre autres thématiques dont personne n'avait que faire. En dépit de la vive conviction qu'il entretenait à l'époque quant au caractère indispensable de cette étude, il ne regretta jamais de l'avoir brûlée dès son retour à Diguedin au profit d'une thèse engagée sur pouvoir et savoir – rédigée en secret du temps de son internat – et qui lui valut la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Toutefois, bien avant de prendre cette revanche et de savourer sa victoire, il lui fallut subir cet exil ; il mit pour cela de côté son rêve étranglé, prit son bref mal en longue patience et conserva de cette déconvenue le désir de plonger dans le monde un jour futur, quand il serait plus mûr. D'ailleurs, les rares moments qu'il ne passait pas à l'intérieur du cloaque qui lui servait de chambre, il les dédiait à l'écoute des voyageurs le soir à la taverne de la cité ; il avait toujours mille questions dans les doublures de sa capeline, et quand les clients ne se noyaient pas dans l'alcool c'est lui qui les inondait d'interrogations sur leurs origines et leur généalogie, souvent jusqu'à ce que hurle l'heure du loup. Ce fut ici, sur les contreforts du Belvédère, durant l'une de ces nuits prolixes, qu'il rencontra Therion. Quoique _rencontrer_ fût sans doute un verbe présomptueux – croiser, sinon heurter, serait mieux convenu –, les ténèbres environnantes ayant englouti les souvenirs de cette collision dont la fugacité frappa le jeune humaniste davantage que son auteur ; de ce dernier il ne se rappela que l'éclair pâle de sa chevelure et la pelisse miteuse dont il s'était emmitouflé. La maigre silhouette fuyait en direction du nord, poursuivie de près par une bande de lascars plus très frais. Cela sentait la fable du voleur volé à plein nez, en plus de la bière de mauvaise qualité. Cyrus n'y prêta plus attention sitôt qu'il fut allongé dans son lit, et s'y sentit si léger qu'il sombra dans le sommeil l'esprit débarrassé de cette anecdote.

Trois jours plus tard, sa période d'études achevée, il s'apprêtait à quitter la ville sans avoir pu remettre la main sur sa montre fétiche que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son admission à l'Académie. Malgré son envie de partir au plus vite, il en fut assez contrarié pour se rendre au poste de milice au cas où un citoyen honnête aurait retrouvé et leur aurait déposé le bijou. À l'évidence, non. Ce fut à peine si on prit sa requête au sérieux ; à croire que les notions d'intégrité divergeaient entre les Basses Plaines et ici. Il avait simplement négligé que les délais de prescription se réduisent comme peau de chagrin au-delà de minuit, de même que la vigilance des hommes, et que trois jours d'attente s'apparentent à trois ans d'oubli. Autant dire qu'à cette heure, il n'avait plus aucune chance de revoir son bien. Le juron qui roula sur sa langue à cette annonce arracha un rictus au gosse qu'un garde avait fait asseoir dans un coin, fraîchement arrivé pendant que le presque Érudit expliquait sa situation.  
« Les vols sont légion par ici, jeune homme. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour réprimer ces actes, mais sans description précise du coupable je crains qu'il ne vous faille faire un croix sur votre montre. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter des ombres !  
– Non, bien sûr... acquiesça Cyrus pour tempérer le sentiment d'idiotie qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Des ombres ou des enfants, vous ne pouvez pas tout faire. »  
Son œil s'était posé sur le gamin contre le mur, sur ses cheveux de neige et la forêt de ses prunelles, et il avait grimacé devant cette accablante réalité : même pas nubile et déjà criminel – une carrière à laquelle semblaient voués la plupart des mioches des environs, faute de mieux dans ces contrées arides. _S'ils avaient reçu une éducation, ils ne seraient pas amenés à de telles extrémités_  : un constat qui assombrit encore un peu les pensées de l'étudiant.  
« Oh, lui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des siennes, rectifia le garde que le coup de cynisme avait refroidi, sauf qu'on n'a jamais eu de preuves... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cueilli comme une pomme mûre ! »  
L'accusé grogna, railleur.  
« T'parles. On m'a vendu pour un truc qu'j'ai pas fait et z'avez juste eu à débarquer à quinze pour m'choper, y a pas d'quoi parader... »  
Ce fut la dernière image que Cyrus eut de lui. Un petit animal dissimulé sous une cape élimée, le museau sale et farouche qu'une claque avait refermé sèchement avec, derrière les broussailles blanchies de sa frange, deux pierres ardentes aux nuances de vimaires, qui mordent, qui mordent, qui mordent.  
Il en sentait encore les canines sur sa nuque quand Creuse-pic fut loin dans son dos.

 

*

*    *

 

Therion haussa les épaules, indifférent au dehors. Dans son ventre cependant s'agitait un vieux dragon dont le récit de Cyrus avait avivé la rancœur, et il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour en contenir les étincelles de vengeance. Ce n'était que du passé. C'était derrière lui. Pas _dedans_.  
« T'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose, en vrai. Ces gars-là étaient trop contents d'avoir coincé un coupable, même innocent, pour qu'un mec débarque et leur dise qu'ils avaient foiré ; ils t'auraient pas écouté. »  
L'émotion sur le visage de l'Érudit le toucha néanmoins plus qu'il n'osa l'assumer ; elle survenait certes trop tard, mais elle n'en était pas moins réelle, et sincère. De son côté, celui-ci ignorait comment interpréter les paroles de son acolyte. Il l'avait cru blessé en premier lieu, voire vindicatif, sauf qu'il le découvrait plus neutre à présent, presque impassible, soupçonnant d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Pareille attitude ne manquait pas de le déstabiliser.  
« J'aurais voulu... non, j'aurais _dû_ faire quelque chose. Prendre votre défense. Au moins pour invoquer la présomption d'innocence, réclamer un authentique procès et pas cette mascarade de jugement !  
– Y a pas eu d'procès tout court. J'étais coupable avant qu'ils m'attrapent. En un sens, ils avaient pas vraiment tort ; ils étaient juste en avance sur ma décision professionnelle. »  
À la lueur de la lanterne, en ce crépuscule tendu, aucun d'eux ne se sentait d'humeur à plaisanter. Pourtant, le trait d'esprit fit sourire Cyrus, quoique avec aigreur.  
« Il n'empêche, si j'avais agi plutôt que de filer sans demander mon reste... Vous n'en seriez probablement pas là.  
– J'me souviens pas d'toi, tu sais, j'avais douze ans. Et toi ça fait dix ans qu'tu r'grettes c'que t'as pas fait et maint'nant qu'on est là tous les deux, t'essayes de t'racheter pour une raison qui m'passe par-dessus la tête. C'est ça ? C'pour ça qu'ça t'énerve quand j'te dis qu'tu m'aides pas ? »  
Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans son timbre. De l'incrédulité, oui. De la moquerie, aussi. Et de la gratitude, en fond. Le professeur confirma avec un son de gorge, cherchant pour la première fois des mots qui butèrent contre ses incisives, alors le Voleur profita de ce flottement pour se redresser, près de prendre congé. Aussitôt les yeux de Cyrus se levèrent pour s'accrocher aux siens, pour les retenir un instant encore, mais il les déroba à son attention d'un mouvement de tête ; il en avait assez de revivre cette période – avait espéré n'être plus lié à personne qui en connût la noirceur – et voilà qu'il apprenait, acide, que l'un de ses compagnons se sentait une obligation envers lui. Monsieur Parlotte, pour ne rien arranger. C'était désagréable. Et c'était doux quand même, de songer qu'en un temps où il n'existait personne pour se préoccuper de lui, personne capable de s'intéresser à lui, cet imbécile d'Érudit avait éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une once d'inquiétude à son égard.  
« J'suis plus le mioche qu'tu voulais sauver, Cyrus. Je sais c'que je fais, c'que je veux et où je vais, alors arrête de t'flageler. Reste pas derrière, reste pas bloqué à Creuse-pic ; faut qu't'avances, toi aussi. On est dans l'même sac, maint'nant, et on s'bat côte à côte. Compris ? »  
La surprise dans le regard de l'aîné céda rapidement la place à l'acceptation.  
« Je ferai de mon mieux, alors. Mais pour ce faire, il faudra que vous m'enseignez vos techniques à l'épée.  
– Sûr. Et toi qu'tu m'aides à améliorer mon sort d'embrasement.  
– Dès demain, si vous le souhaitez. »  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a dix ans de cela.

 

*

*    *

 

Il l'avait entendue s'approcher longtemps avant qu'elle ne se faufilât derrière lui, sculptée dans l'obscurité, et ne se blottît contre son épaule. Par réflexe il avait rangé l'objet qu'il contemplait au clair de lune, sauf qu'elle avait eu l'œil pour en apercevoir la brillance, et la curiosité de lui demander ce qu'il cachait ainsi – pour elle, rien du tout.  
« Une breloque que j'aurais dû jeter ou r'vendre quand j'étais môme. Une bêtise.  
– Une bêtise qui te tient à cœur, apparemment, pour que tu la gardes depuis tout ce temps. »  
Il aurait dû se douter que Primrose ne se satisferait pas d'une telle réponse. Qu'elle voudrait savoir l'origine de cette prétendue broutille pour laquelle elle ressentait, peut-être, une indicible forme de jalousie.  
« À qui l'as-tu volée ? »  
Therion étouffa un léger rire – qui avait parlé de présomption d'innocence ? Sa réputation lui collait à la peau, et avec elle la chaleur florale de la Danseuse, effluve de jasmin sous les étoiles. Dire qu'il avait conseillé à Cyrus de ne pas rester coincé à Creuse-pic ; il y avait de quoi se trouver idiot.  
« Au destin. »  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.


End file.
